1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to salad bar structure, and more particularly pertains to a new an improved salad bar apparatus wherein the same provides for a convenient and sanitary dispensing of discrete portions of food in a salad bar scenario.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional salad bars provide varying applications of refrigeration to contain food components for selection by patrons. The use of such containers in conventional salad bars requires multiple handling of utensils and potential unhealthy manipulation of food components contained within the containers. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing dispensing tubes that permit individuals to dispense predetermined portions into a lower portion of a dispensing tube for visual observation thereof and permit the dispensing of discrete portions of that food into a support plate and the like for use by individuals in a sanitary manner. Examples of prior art salad bar structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,340 to Johnson setting forth a refrigerated salad bar directing refrigerant to containers mounted within the framework of the salad bar structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,598 to Moore, Jr. sets forth a salad bar structure wherein various food support trays are mounted within refrigerated ice in a surrounding relationship.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,579 to Wolfe provides for alternative heating and cooling of food in a salad bar by directing such heating and cooling in a surrounding relationship underlying the support containers of the salad bar.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 282,612 and 260,708 set forth further examples of conventional salad bar configurations.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved salad bar apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.